


Predicament

by ichimonjilewds



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu
Genre: Gen, M/M, loosely based off something i went though, theres a offhand mention of reumitter as per usual with my writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichimonjilewds/pseuds/ichimonjilewds
Summary: Bittenfeld ran out of water at his home. Fahrenheit is the only one he could turn to.
Relationships: Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld/Adalbert von Fahrenheit
Kudos: 5





	Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> for Allister (@bird_kings on twt)!! 
> 
> i apologize for the late gift, it took me a while to even have a cohesive plot for this fic ><;;;

Bittenfeld was getting ready to take a shower, after attending the annual Christmas dinner. Mittermeyer and Reuenthal planned it a few weeks beforehand, wanting to let the other admirals to celebrate it with each other’s’ company, and not feel too homesick.

The ginger-haired man felt it was pretty worth it, since the dinner happened after a long day of managing necessary documents and not trying to choke Oberstein. He took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist, getting ready to get into the shower.

Bittenfeld placed a hand on the shower knob and turned it, expecting a jet of hot water to come out.

_creak_

There was no water.

He felt betrayed by his own shower.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” he yelled loudly, and smacked the showerhead. Bittenfeld accidentally hurt his hand regretted the decision. As he rubbed his injured hand, he looked at the shower, and started thinking who would be willing to let him borrow their shower for a few minutes. He first thought of Reinhard, but felt that he was being too much on his superior. He did think about contacting Mittermeyer, but after recalling that he left the party with a crying drunk Reuenthal, he went against the idea.

Then, he remembered he lived next to a person who wouldn’t mind him.

* * *

A knock was heard on Fahrenheit’s front door. “Coming!” the white-haired man half-shouted as he raced to the entrance. He opened the door and was greeted with Bittenfeld in a hastily worn coat, and a small bag with his clothes and toiletries.

"What in Odin's name are you doing here, Bittenfeld?" Fahrenheit raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t have water in my villa!” Bittenfeld whispered with an angry tone. “Let me in, Fahrenheit.”

Fahrenheit knew his comrade well, and let him into his home with an understanding look in his eyes. “Down the hall, to the right.”

Bittenfeld briskly walked in and quickly undid his coat, dropping it in front of his friend, and revealing his back. Fahrenheit instantly averted his gaze and looked away politely. After hearing the familiar click of the shower door closing, the white-haired man looked down on the floor to see the carelessly thrown coat, and picked it up to neatly place it on a nearby hook by the door. He picked up his tablet and mindlessly checked on any latest news.

A few moments have passed, and Bittenfeld came out of the shower, while drying his hair with one hand. He came out of the toilet with clothes on, and the accompanying bag being hurriedly stuffed with the Imperial uniform and his toiletries. Fahrenheit looked up from his device and stared at the fellow admiral.

“What? I’m not that rude. I know how to behave in a guest’s house.” Bittenfeld stared back as he kept ruffling the towel into his hair, trying to dry his orange mop.

“You sound like this isn’t your first time experiencing a water cut.” Fahrenheit off-handedly tried to make a conversation out of his situation, as he got up from his seat.

“Yeah, I normally experience this as a teen, before I joined the military.” Bittenfeld stopped drying his hair and draped the towel over his shoulders. “I would usually contact anyone who lived in another district or street and go to their place to bath.”

“You too?” Fahrenheit walked around the seat he was in and leaned against the wall closest to his friend.

“But aren’t you a noble?” Bittenfeld gave a puzzled look. The white haired-man only chuckled.

“In name only. I’m quite poor, I joined the military to find a living.”

Bittenfeld’s only response was a nod of understanding. He headed for the door and picked up his coat. Fahrenheit immediately went after him and opened the door for his sudden guest.

“Thank you, Adalbert. Next round of drinks is on me!” Bittenfeld waved and jogged back home. The white-haired admiral only smiled and waved back. As Fahrenheit closed the door, he quietly smirked to himself.

“ _Did he notice that I purposefully closed off the water supply at his house?”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw the tags, its based off a predicament i went though, and ended up being something i use in a fanfic ||D


End file.
